


Mi pequeño Dean

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brujas, Gabriel y Balthazar ¿son ayuda?, Jealous Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, M/M, Protective Balthazar, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, adam/dean/sam fraternal, hechizo, inocente dean, ligero adam/gabriel, tierno dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Dean, Sam y Castiel se encuentran de cacería pero algo sale mal y sin saber muy bien como Castiel ahora tendrá que cuidar a los hermanos Winchester de 3 y 5 años con ayuda de Balthazar y Gabriel, lo cual no es un consuelo.





	1. Capítulo 1. “¿Eres pequeñito?”

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Lemmon, lenguaje altisonante, y de una vez advierto pésima narración pero espero y les guste.  
> Nota: Se que esa no es la diferencia de edad que existe entre Dean y Sam pero era la única manera en que lo podía escribir.

Prologo:   
Siempre cuidar de un niño pequeño es difícil, el alimentarlo, el cambiarlo y muchas cosas más, pero era más complicado el tener que cuidar a dos pequeñitos, que eran sin más y menos que Dean y Sam Winchester; y no ayudaba que a los únicos que podías recurrir fueran a tus hermanos Balthazar y Gabriel, no, eso no era ayuda, era prácticamente más trabajo.  
Ahora lo que necesita es paciencia mucha paciencia para poder regresar a los hermanos Winchester a la normalidad y no matar a sus hermanos en el proceso, ya que sin duda esos dos eran una mala influencia y si los hermanos Winchester no eran blancas palomas siendo adultos, con sus hermanos lo serían menos ahora de niños, aunque ahora tendría una oportunidad de llevar por buen camino a Dean y también de saber qué es lo que siente por él.

 

Capítulo 1. “¿Eres pequeñito?”  
Era un día normal, al menos en la vida de los Winchester, un caso, maldiciones, brujas, lo cual indicaba cacería, si, un día normal para ellos y ahora contando con la ayuda de Castiel el ángel guardián de Dean aunque este se negara a aceptarlo públicamente.  
Después de descubrir a las brujas responsables de las maldiciones en el pueblo de turno, Dean, Sam y Castiel se dirigieron a la casa donde se encontraban las brujas y acabar con ellas, con lo que no contaron fue que ellas estarían esperándolos, y ahí estaban en plena sala de la casa frente a frente-fueron rápidos al descubrirnos-dijo una de ellas, ¿no lo crees hermana?-le pregunto a la chica junto a ella, a lo que solo se limitó a asentir.  
-se acabaron los juegos, aquí se termina todo-dijo Dean algo cabreado  
-pero nosotras no hicimos nada, solo convertimos a algunas personas en niños porque fue su deseo no le veo nada de malo, además nadie murió o salió herido o si-dijo una de ellas.  
-eso no importa, crees que está bien el convertir a las personasen niños-dijo Dean cabreado.  
-no lo sé, fue por un poco de diversión y porque ellos lo quisieron, además no pasó nada- se excusaron las dos chicas con una sonrisita  
-pero eso no es justificación, que tal si les hubiera pasado algo-Sam estaba igual que su hermano, no podía creer el descaro de las dos brujas y Castiel solo se limitaba a mirarlas fijamente, pero Cas tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo fuera a pasar, algo muy malo.  
-ya ni que fuera para tanto-una de ellas dijo y observo a ambos hermanos más de lo debido, se acercó a su hermana y le susurró al oído  
-sin secretos-Dean estaba nervioso al igual que Cas, presentía algo pero no sabía que, de pronto vio como las dos hermanas asentían y empezaron a recitar un hechizo en ese momento les iba a disparar cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue la sonrisa de las dos brujas.  
Cas estaba confundido, como no vio venir las intenciones de las brujas al ver a Dean y Sam, disipo el humo que estaba en la habitación, busco a las dos brujas pero estas ya no estaban; en seguida busco a Dean y Sam pero no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, si ahí estaban Dean y Sam pero como niños de 5 y 3 años respectivamente, con las ropas quedándoles enormes e inconscientes.  
-Dean, Dean-le llamó, cuando el pequeño se movió intentando despertar  
-Sammy, ¿Dónde estás Sammy?-pregunto el pequeño al verse en una habitación, con un desconocido y sin ver a su hermanito-y ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo señalando a Cas con su dedito de manera acusadora, hasta que vio a su lado a su hermano-Sammy, estas bien ¿Sammy?-chilló el pequeñito-  
Castiel no sabía qué hacer, si de por sí era difícil tratara con Dean siendo adulto, ahora de pequeño no sabía cómo se comportaría y al parecer no lo recordaba-Dean, Sammy está bien, solo está dormido, ahora mírame y tranquilízate por favor-menciono al ver como el niño entraba en pánico al no reaccionar a su hermano, al parecer funciono por que el pequeño solo lo vio con sus grandes ojos verdes y un puchero asintiendo  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo Dean, ahora observándolo con curiosidad, de pronto vio como sus extrañamente ojos grandes lo veían con fascinación y emoción-¿eres un ángel?-esto sorprendió a Cas, pero asintió para respuesta de Dean, extrañado que reconociera su forma  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo curioso y extrañado  
-por tus alas, las puedo ver-esto sorprendió a Cas, cuando se conocieron Dean no pudo ver sus alas, solo en el infierno pero no lo recordaba y ahora si, al parecer al ser un niño todavía era inocente y podía ver sus alas  
-si soy un ángel como dices Dean, yo te protejo y mi nombre es Castiel- el niño lo miro sonriendo y lo abrazo asintiendo, lo que causo un extraña calidez en el pecho de Cas  
-entonces ¿tú eres mi ángel de la guarda Cas?-pregunto todavía en su pecho, se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado y eso le gustaba- mi mami siempre me dijo que los ángeles cuidarían de mi-  
-tu madre tenía razón Dean, yo siempre cuidare de ti, sin importar que pase-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y con ello el calorcito en su pecho aumento, pero desapareció cuando Dean recordó al parecer que su hermanito todavía no despertaba, lo tomo en su bracitos y al instante Sammy paso sus bracitos a su cuello, Cas sabía que tenía que sacarlos de ahí, corrían peligro en ese estado y si de por si era sobreprotector siendo Dean un adulto ahora de niño lo sería aún más-  
-vamos Dean, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo tomando en sus brazos a los dos pequeños y pensando a quien pedir ayuda y poder regresar a Dean y Sam a la normalidad.


	2. CAPITULO 2 “¿Ayuda o todo lo contrario? ”

Esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba, si hacerse cargo de Dean siendo un adulto era difícil, dado que no le gustaba seguir órdenes, ahora de niño no sabía cómo actuar, el niño simplemente quería estar con su hermanito Sammy, nada nuevo en ello, pero también quería que Cas lo consintiera, que lo abrazara, que lo arrullara cada noche y a veces era algo hiperactivo.  
Llevaba una semana y no podía cuidar a los dos niños, definitivamente no podía, al menos no él solo, era demasiado problemático y una locura total, Sammy no era ningún problema,la mayoría de veces, el más pequeño de los Winchester dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando estaba despierto se la pasaba pegado a Dean, a él solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños y ladeando su cabecita, pero cuando Dean pedía que lo mimara, como todo buen niño, Sam hacia muchos pucheros y lloraba estirando sus bracitos hacia Dean, al parecer no le gustaba que Dean abrazara a otra persona que no fuera él y Dean inmediatamente se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con sus bracitos, eso sorprendió mucho a Cas por dos cosas, primero que pesar de tener solo 5 añitos en apariencia Dean seguía cuidando a Sammy y este cuando se veía entre los brazos de su hermano le mandaba una mirada de “mío” y “no comparto” a Castiel y segundo que no le gustaba mucho esa cercanía y muestra de afecto entre los dos pequeños y no solo ahora que eran prácticamente bebes, sino que para ser sincero desde hace algún tiempo y cuando ambos eran adultos no le gustaba la sensación en su pecho al ver ese afecto entre ellos, aunque bueno eran hermano ¿no? Se supone que los hermanos se quieren y se cuidan entre ellos, pero a pesar de saber que solo es amor fraternal no le gustaba absolutamente, no sabía porque, pero el solo quería que Dean estuviera con él y solamente con él, no sabía del todo por qué de esa posesividad con el mayor de los hermanos, pero él siempre se encargaría de cuidar al ahora pequeño cazador pero necesitaba aclararse bien y resolver este problema. Pero Dean era otro asunto, mientras Sammy no daba muchos problemas y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, Dean se la pasaba corriendo por la pequeña casa abandonada que había encontrado Cas en un pueblo cercano, le pedía y le hacía pucheros para que lo abrazara y lo arrullara cuando Sammy estaba dormido y el quería dormir también, en la improvisada cuarto de los niños, una cuna para Sammy y una cama para Dean, pero sobre todo se la pasaba jugando y haciendo travesuras en el pequeño jardín trasero y comiendo muchos dulces, algo que Castiel creía que no era muy saludable y entre cuidar a los pequeños e investigar para encontrar a las dos brujas y regresarlos a su normalidad, no podía, simplemente no podía y su paciencia estaba llegando al limita prácticamente no sabía nada sobre los humanos y menos de niños y ahora con esto todo se dificulta, no podía pedirle ayuda a Bobby, él estaba en otro caso y era su única opción, salía de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un vaso romperse inmediatamente fue a la cocina para ver qué había ocurrido y lo que encontró fue a Dean intentando servirse un poco de cereal y leche para Sammy que lo había sentado en la mesa rodeado de muchas cosas suaves y lejos de la orilla como si fuera un centro de mesa  
-lo siento, se me cayo-dijo Dean cuando vio a Castiel  
-no te preocupes, lo importante es que no te lastimaste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando quieras algo dímelo ok-dijo Castiel para alzar en brazos a Dean y esta abrazándolo por el cuello asintiendo  
-woo Cassie, no sabía que tenías una guardería-dijo una voz a su espalda, al voltearse se encontró con una sonrisa burlona de Gabriel y la mirada intrigada de Balthazar al ver a los dos pequeños-  
-Gabriel, Balthazar ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto desconcertado, presentía que nada bueno saldría de su visita  
-buuu que frio Cassie, yo esperaba por lo menos un saludo-dijo Balthazar divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano pequeño-bueno venimos a ver si era cierto el rumor sobre que los Winchester habían encogido literalmente, pero no esperábamos encontrárnoslo literalmente casi en bebes-dijo al ver como Sammy los veía con sus grandes ojos y Dean no apartaba la vista de ellos  
-ya los vieron, ahora largo-dijo frio, no le gustaba que sus hermanos estuvieran cerca de los pequeños, no es como si fuerana dañarlos pero tal vez si a bromear y hacer tonterías y mejor no arriesgar  
-ohhh vamos Cas, nosotros podríamos ayudarte con los pequeños-dijo Gabriel al tomar a Sam en brazos y este se acurruco prácticamente en su pecho-vez le gusta-dijo alegremente al ver como Sammy estaba en su pecho, aunque sería mejor que estuviera en su estado normal, le gustaría más  
-si Cassie, acepta nosotros te ayudamos a cuidarlos en lo que todo esto se soluciona-agrego Balthazar al ver como Cas dudaba mientras él le entregaba una paleta a Dean y este la aceptaba gustosamente  
-mmm, esta bien, pero no intente nada raro-acepto algo molesto cuando vio como Dean estiraba sus brazos hacia Balthazar y este lo cargaba correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su niño, porque si, era su niño, de él y de nadie más.  
-ok vámonos niños, vamos a conseguir algo de comer-dijo Gabriel para salir con los bebes para molestia de Castiel, que desapareció del lugar para seguir investigando-esto será divertido, podremos hacer muchas cosas divertidas con ustedes, como por ejemplo enseñarles a desquiciar a Cas o comer muchos dulces-agrego mirando de manera cómplice a Balthazar que asintió gustoso.


	3. CAPITULO 3 “La tarta, confesiones y complicaciones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les guste.

Cuando regreso a la pequeña casa, lo primero que noto fue que sus hermanos y los dos pequeños no se encontraban en el lugar, su segunda reacción fue el aterrarse, si aterrarse, sabía que dejar a los pequeños con ese par de irresponsables era una mala idea, no, no era una mala idea, fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, seguía en sus fatídicas cavilaciones cuando escucho un par de aleteos, y a voltearse no pudo suspirar más que de alivio cuando vio a Sammy en brazos de Gabriel con muchos dulces, su biberón con leche y un gran oso que traía Gabriel, bueno al menos ya no se tendría que preocupar con Sam de que le pasara algo malo, sabía de sobra que Gabriel le cuidaría sobre todas las circunstancia y aunque de grande no lo reconociera consentiría todos sus caprichos como Dean lo hacía a pesar de negarse miles de veces al principio, busco con la mirada a su pequeño y lo que vio no le gusto, no es que Dean estuviera lastimado, al contrario estaba en perfecto estado y con una gran sonrisa pero sobre todo en brazos de Balthazar abrazando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y sosteniendo una gran bolsa con dulces al igual que Sam y un gran oso de peluche que sostenía su hermano, Dean le pide que lo baje y va corriendo hacia Castiel.  
-mira Cas lo que me ha comprado Balthy-dice muy ilusionado mostrándole sus dulces y arrastrando al oso de un brazo, lo cual es gracioso ya que el oso es de doble de su tamaño  
-sí, es muy bonito-lo dice con algo de resentimiento ya que el único que puedo consentir a Dean es él y no Balthazar, ¿que de cuando acá consiente a Dean?, si antes no lo toleraba, y al parecer le adivina el pensamiento ya que se le queda viendo al igual con sus ojos azules  
-¿Qué? es adorable de pequeño y tu menos que nadie lo puede negar, aunque bueno a ti parece adorable a todos momentos-dijo sacando una tarta y mostrándosela a Dean-mira baby Dean, tarta ¿quieres tarta?-le pregunta acercándosela a Dean y este asiente con la cabecita corriendo hacia el ángel rebelde pero Cas lo detiene y lo alza en brazos  
-bájame Cas, quiero tarta, bájame ahora-dijo pataleando y golpeando a Cas con sus bracitos, pero al ángel no le dolía solo le molestaba el que insistiera el querer comer esa tarta, no es que le molestara en sí que comiera ese pastel sino que su hermano fuera el que se lo diera, ¿y Gabriel que hacía? Nada el solo estaba riéndose de la escena junto con Sammy, que a pesar de su corta edad parecía entender todo, no por nada era el inteligente de la familia  
-ya basta Dean, no solo puedes comer dulces, debes comer otras cosas-dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño que agitaba sus brazos hacia Balthazar que seguía sosteniendo la tarta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando el puchero que ponía Dean al negarle Cas la tarta  
-es una lástima que Cassie no te deje comer tarta Dean, esta deliciosa-dijo comiéndosela y mirando como Dean le miraba con ojos tristes por comerse la tarta y pegándole más fuerte a Castiel  
-yo quería tarta, ya no te quiero Cas, bájame-dijo con lágrimas y corriendo a la que era su habitación, dejando sus dulces y su oso, automáticamente Castiel miro furioso a Balthazar, él cual solo pudo rezar por su vida, la mirada que le enviaba Cas no auguraba nada bueno mientras iba detrás del pequeño  
-ya estarás contento-dijo Gabriel serio y con Sam en brazos-sabes cómo es en cuanto a Dean se refiere y tu provocas al niño, que crees que hará Cassie si el niño no le habla por tu niñería-Balthazar solo trago saliva, cuando Castiel se enfadaba era de temer y más si involucraba a Dean Winchester-pero solo era una broma-se justifico  
-si una broma, y ahora Cassie quiere tu cabeza por provocar que Dean se molestara con él, lo divertido es molestar a Cassie, pero no acosta de los niños, sino con ayuda de ellos-al terminar de decir eso, vio como el pequeño Sammy lo miraba mal, como diciéndole que no le gustaba la idea de molestar al ángel-ohhh baby no pongas esa carita, tu y yo sabemos que es divertido molestar a mi hermanito, así que no te pongas así y mejor ayúdanos ¿ok?-dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo un poco más.  
-en serio Gabriel, no te comportes así en la calle, o te detendrán por corruptor de menores-dijo Balthazar al ver la escena, Sammy solo le saco la lengua diciéndole que se callara.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su niño, no fue su intención el que Dean se enojara con él, pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenía Balthazar, al cual desollaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, por él, su niño se había enojado con él.  
-Dean, bebe, ven conmigo por favor-dijo al verlo en su camita haciendo pucheros-vamos Dean, solo era tarta, no es como si fuera algo malo, además comiste mucho dulce y te podría hacer daño-ok, por la mirada que le dirigía el pequeño tal vez era mejor que se callara-Dean por favor, ven conmigo te prometo que te daré la tarta que quieras, pero por favor ven, necesitas comer algo más-antes que acabara la frase ya tenía a Dean abrazado a sus piernas, tomo al niño en brazos mientras lo apretaba contra él, no le gustaba cuando Dean se enfadaba con él y menos por culpa del tonto de su hermano.  
-¿lo prometes Cas? Prometes que me darás tarta si como otras cosas-dijo abrazándolo un poco más, le gustaba estar así con el ángel, se sentía tranquilo, en paz, se sentía como en casa, aunque él no recordara mucho de su hogar.  
-si lo prometo-le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, al menos su bebe ya no estaba enojado con él  
-te quiero Cas, no eraenserio lo que dije allá abajo, que no te quería-abrazándolo un poco más-lo que pasa es que Balthazar y Gabriel dijeron que nos enseñarían a Sammy y a mí a molestarte-confeso con inocencia-pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho ¿no estas molesto verdad?-el niño era inocencia pura o al menos no sabía lo que provocaban sus comentarios, ya que solo incrementaban ese calor en sus pecho y aumentaba la posesividad que tenía con él.  
-no Dean, no estoy enojado, al menos contigo no ni con Sammy-ya se encargaría de sus hermanos, así que solo querían molestar, ya sabía que no tan fácil le ofrecerían su ayuda sino se burlaban o divertían un poco a su costa-ahora vamos abajo, tengo noticias sobre como regresarte a la normalidad.  
Bajaron y vio a los dos ángeles con Sammy en la cocina dándole de comer, el niño solo les aventaba la comida y se reía-Deee-señalo con su manita a su hermano mayor, para que se le acercara, lo cual no molesto a Cas, al parecer ahora que tenía toda la atención de Gabriel no le molestaba que se acercara a Dean  
-hay una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad, pero es algo complicado-les informo a sus hermanos y refiriéndose a los Winchester-  
-¿y cuál es esa forma?-dijo Gabriel, él más que nadie quería que Sammy volviera a su tamaña normal, tenía muchas cosas que platicar con él grandulón que irónicamente ahora era más pequeño  
-necesitamos la sangre de un familiar de ellos y un hechizo-dijo con pesar  
-pero eso es fácil ¿no?-Balthazar pregunto sin entender  
-no ya que no es tan fácil conseguir su sangre debe ser de un hermano forzosamente y la única opción era Adam y no es una opción, lo del hechizo es más fácil.  
-¿Por qué no es una opción? si es un Winchester no habrá problema-Gabriel no entendía tampoco  
-porque no sabe de ellos y lo más probable es que este muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima.


	4. CAPITULO 4 “Posible solución o solo más problemas.”

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Castiel dijo que probablemente estaba muerto, Gabriel y Balthazar se voltearon a ver, a veces su hermano no tenía el suficiente tacto al dar una noticia, aunque que se esperaban de Castiel, fue un verdadero milagro que empezara a cambiar por Dean Winchester y aunque nunca lo reconocieran en voz alta lo agradecían, por su padre que lo agradecían.  
-vamos Cassie no podrías ser más borde porque no puedes, en serio-dijo Balthazar poniendo una mano en su hombro  
-Balthy tiene razón Cas, ya me imagino como la pasan Dean y Sammy contigo-le siguió Gabriel negando con la cabeza fingiendo pesar, lo que provoco un gruñido por parte del moreno  
-como sea necesitamos un hechizo o en su defecto a su hermano Adam, pero es probable que este muerto, ya que al tener sangre de John Winchester en sus venas era un atractor de problemas sobrenaturales y como es de esperar el chico no tenía ni idea para defenderse, así que o está muerto o muy bien escondido-dijo serio demasiado para gusto de sus hermanos  
-¿y el hechizo?-pregunto Gabriel, realmente le urgía devolver a su estado normal a Sam, pero ahora que lo pensaba, siendo un bebe Sammy se dejaba hacer, además que se dio cuenta que era un niño que le gustaba que lo mimaran mucho, al parecer Dean lo malacostumbro de pequeño, aunque no lo culpaba Sammy parecía un peluche al cual abrazar en todo momento y más con esa cara de bebe, que ahora poseía gracias a ciertas brujas y tal vez estaba mal pero les agradecía muy pero muy en el fondo por tener esta oportunidad con el más pequeño de los Winchester  
-a menos que quieras que tu adorado Sammy pierda su memoria, lo podemos hacer-contesto con sarcasmo Cas, algo que sin duda sorprendió a sus hermanos-  
-ya vaya, así que prefieres romperte la cabeza buscando a su hermanito que usar el hechizo y borrarles la memoria ¿no? hmmmm creo que más bien, no quieres que Dean te olvide ¿cierto?-pregunto Balthazar con maliciay obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, un Cas totalmente rojo y algo nervioso  
-no es eso, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría dejarlo solo con todo la obscuridad que hay afuera y él no pueda defenderse, además yo soy su ángel guardián y me obligación es cuidarlo-dijo todo nervioso y sonrojado, lo que a ojos de sus hermanos mayores era absolutamente adorable  
-oh vaya, así que solo una obligación y porque no mejor hacemos el hechizo, que se olvide de todo y lo sigues cuidando, aún seguirías cumpliendo tu obligación ¿no?-le respondió con malicia el Trickster, el sabia de sobra que si realizaban el hechizo y los chicos perdían la memoria no sería lo mismo, si tal vez podrían iniciar una nueva vida pero eso significaba que nunca los recordarían y la verdad es que eran egoístas en ese aspecto y nadie les quitaría a sus chicos  
-si lo pones así, está bien hagamos el hechizo pero veamos si soportan el que Sam y Dean los olviden-señalo Balthazar, él también estaba consciente de las consecuencias y aunque jamás lo admitiría le dolería que los dos hermanos no los recordaran, tal vez nunca lo aceptara pero el mayor de los Winchester le provocaba algo, el que no hiciera nada era por Castiel, sabía de sobra que su hermano tenía la partida ganada con respecto al pecoso, pero de ahí a molestarle de vez en cuando con el niño era otra cosa  
-estás jugando verdad-replico Gabriel, una cosa es que molestaran a Cas con lo del hechizo prefería mil veces a buscar al otro hijo de John Winchester que a su pequeño grandulón lo olvidara por completo-Cas, tu y yo sabemos de sobra que si lo hacemos todo cambiara, dime que prefieres buscar al chico o que Dean se olvide de todos nosotros, bueno más bien de ti específicamente-ya no era broma, ya le decía directamente a su hermano que él sabía de lo que sentía por el mayor de los Winchester  
-no lo sé, pensemos bien las opciones y ya les dije solo cumplo con mi obligación-dijo sonrojado  
-si seguro, una obligación que no te molesta nada cumplirla verdad-le seguía picando Balthazar, él sabía que se traía algo entre manos con su pequeño cazador, pero aún no sabía que podía ser.  
-ya deja de molestarlo Balthazar, esto ya es un asunto serio, así que no haremos el hechizo pero en cambio debemos buscar aún chico que probablemente esté muerto, así o más fácil las cosas-ironizo Gabriel-¡y ya por nuestro padre!¡Admítelo de una vez Cas, quieres a ese niño más que como una obligación!-le dijo ya exasperado, si el moreno no admitía de una vez sus sentimientos por Dean, podría ser un problema, su hermano era demasiado ingenuo o un borde total que no se da cuenta de nada, aparte de un obstinado cuando quiere, en eso se parece al mayor de los Winchester  
-ya dije que solo cumplo mi obligación y ya, yo no lo quiero de esa forma-chillo rojo de vergüenza, antes muerto que admitirlo a sus hermanos para que solo lo molestaran más, eso era un asunto entre su pequeño Dean y él, porque si lo quería más que a nada, pero si hubiera sabido que todo aquello sería un grave error no lo habría dicho  
-¿o sea que no me quieres Cas?-se escuchó la voz aniñada de Dean, nadie se había dado cuenta cuando el pequeño pecoso se había colado en la puerta para escucharlo, no había sido su intención escucharles, cuando Cas y el bajaron, le dijeron que su hermanito Sammy y él debían de dormir ya que los adultos debían hablar a solas y sin más explicación los dejaron en su habitación, pero él era un niño grande así que podía estar cuando ellos hablaran, él era un niño grande tenía 5 años y podía hacer muchas cosas, al bajar y entrar en la sala vio como Cas les contestaba a sus hermanos que no le quería que solo lo cuidaba porque era su obigacion, el no recordaba muy bien que era una obligación, en su pequeña cabecita se le vino que era algo desagradable, algo feo, ¿o sea que Cas no lo quería porque era algo feo?, no supo porque pero eso lo hizo sentir muy triste y le dieron muchas ganas de llorar y dicho y hecho no pudo contener unas pequeñas lagrimas  
-¿Dean? ¿No deberías estar dormido?-le pregunto sorprendido  
-si pero me desperté y vine aquí, responde ¿no me quieres?-su pequeña voz se quebraba por el dolor, el moreno volteo a ver a sus hermanos por ayuda, pero los muy desgraciados decidieron callarse, para eso son sus hermanos, para solo meterlo en problemas  
-no es eso Dean, si es mi obligación pero…-trato de explicarse pero al parecer eso lo empeoro, porque unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño y solo hacían que sus ojos verdes su hicieran más grandes y brillosos, trato de cargarlo, de abrazarlo  
-nooo-grito el pequeño y corrió hacia Balthazar, el cual lo cargo y lo arrullo en su pecho-no me quieres, solo soy tu obigacion-el pequeño no podía dejar de llorar-ya no te quiero-dijo llorando más y escondiéndose en Balthazar el cual se le quedo mirando furioso, todavía que por su culpa todo eso había empezado  
-ya baby, no llores-lo consoló el rubio-shh tranquilo si-le pidió, le gustaba verlo de esa manera   
-Bebe por favor-trato de acercarse pero el pequeño solo se escondía más en el abrazo de su hermano, esto le enfureció, le quería arrebatar a Dean de sus brazos, solo él podía abrazarlo nadie más, solo él podía consolarlo pero claro ahora él era el malo  
-muy bien hecho Cassie, solo tú podías hacerlo-le dijo enojado Gabriel, al ver como el pequeño Dean lloraba desconsoladamente, al parecer aún de pequeño quería mucho a su hermano  
-pero yo no hice nada, fueron ustedes-les acuso Cas y era cierto pero en si era su culpa al no admitir sus sentimientos enfrente de ellos  
-¿nosotros?, nosotros no hicimos nada fuiste tú solito-le contesto Balthazar-ahora solo espero que puedas arreglarlo o te arrepentirás-le dijo en tono serio aún abrazando al pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos  
-bueno después de todo esto, está decidido buscaremos a Adam, ahora yo me retiro-se despidió Gabriel, para ir a la habitación de los niños y ver dormir a Sammy  
-yo también me retiro, ven Dean vamos a dormir-el niño asintió aún con su rostro oculto en el pecho del ángel rebelde  
-Dean por favor-trato de llamarle pero cuando pasaron a su lado el niño se acuno más contra su hermano  
-ahora no Cassie, soluciónalo después ahora debe dormir-y con eso dejaron al moreno en la sala, Cas no sabía que podía hacer, bueno si sabía, iba a recuperar a su pequeño cazador, porque era suyo.


	5. CAPITULO 5 “TE ENCONTRAMOS Y ¿AHORA QUE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

CAPITULO 5 “TE ENCONTRAMOS Y ¿AHORA QUE?”  
Una semana, llevaba toda una semana sin que su niño le hablara y ya no lo soportaba, Dean prácticamente se la pasaba junto a Balthazar, eso sin contar la mirada envenenada que le dirigía Sam, aún de bebé se daba cuenta lo que ocurría con su hermano y al parecer no le gustaba para nada y bueno no le culpaba a él tampoco le gustaba la situación. En cuanto Balthazar dejaba a Dean por un momento y él se acercaba el pequeño, este corría inmediatamente junto a Balthazar o Gabriel, incluso una vez le aventó una paleta antes de correr hacia su hermano el cual veía muy divertido la escena, cosa que a él no le hacía gracia alguna, debía encontrar una manera de acercarse a su pecoso, cosa que sus hermanos no le ponían fácil, además que todo se complicaba con la búsqueda de Adam, el tercero de los hermanos Winchester, del cual no sabían nada, y juntando todo eso era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

Segunda semana  
Debía controlarse, paciencia, paciencia, al demonio la maldita paciencia, el iría por Dean ahora mismo y aclararía las cosas, no soportaba el verlo con Balthazar, Dean le pertenecía a él y punto.   
Entro a la pequeña cocina donde estaban todos reunidos, Dean estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Sammy, ambos riendo al ver a sus hermanos como intentaban cocinar, intentaban porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, al menos lo único que le alegraba es que Dean y Sammy podían pasar unos días tranquilos sin presiones de cacerías y seres sobrenaturales, lo que más le preocupo es que si sus hermanos se habían enterado del estado de los pequeños Winchester también podían haberse enterado varios demonios y podían aprovechar eso a su favor y atacarlos en ese estado tan vulnerable, algo que él no permitiría y claro esta tampoco sus hermanos, Gabriel se había vuelto inseparable del pequeño Sammy y esta demás decir la situación de Balthazar don Dean, aunque su hermano no lo aceptara estaba claro que quería al cazador, lo que los llevaba aún dilema ¿Quién se quedaría con Dean? Era cierto que él tenía una mejor relación con el pequeño cazador pero este al estar enojado con él lo ignoraba y se la pasaba con Balthazar algo muy malo, debía arreglar todo y no sabía cómo, dejo de pensar en todo ello y tomo en brazos a Dean a pesar de sus quejas y pequeños golpes.  
-¡déjame, suéltame!-gritaba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño cazador para que el ángel lo soltara, llegaron a su habitación y el ángel se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo fuertemente para intentar calmarlo  
-ya basta Dean, déjame explicarte las cosas sí, no son como tú crees…-  
-no es cierto, tu mismo lo dijiste, me cuidas porque es tu obigacion no porque me quieras-dijo el niño al borde del llanto, lo que más entristeció a Cas pero a la vez le enterneció al parecer su pecoso si le quería bien.  
-no es eso bebe, si en un inicio fue mi obligación-sintió como el niño se removía en sus brazos para apartarse de él, pero no lo dejo, no lo soltaría hasta terminar de explicarle-pero ahora lo hago porque quiero, porque quiero cuidarte aunque no le guste a lo demás-el niño se relajó y sintió como lo abrazo también.  
-entonces me cuidas porque quieres y no porque te obiguen-el ángel asintió-¿me quieres Cas?-esto sorprendió al ángel, era obvio que siendo un adulto Dean nunca se lo preguntaría pero siendo un niño la cosa era distinta, tenía esa curiosidad e inocencia.  
-si, yo te quiero, ¿tú me quieres Dean?-pregunto abrazándolo un poco más si es que era posible, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si debía preocuparse por su hermano o no  
-si yo te quiero mucho Cas-dijo el niño un poco sonrojado y haciendo notar un poco sus pecas, el ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla de la felicidad y sonriendo de saber que su niño le quería pero aún tenía la duda  
-y ¿quieres a Balthazar?-le pregunto con cierto temor  
-a Bhalty también lo quiero, pero a ti te quiero más-dijo escondiendo su carita en su pecho, el ángel suspiro de alivio pero aun así debía de estar atento, no sabía que esperarse de su hermano.  
Tomo a su niño de nuevo en brazos y bajo con sus hermanos, ellos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que habían arreglado las cosas ya que Dean tenía una enorme sonrisa en su carita, al verlo solo asintieron con la cabeza, puso de nuevo a Dean junto a Sammy que de inmediato se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo y meterle en la boca un chocolate que le había dado Gabriel  
-no sería mejor ir por comida o aparecerla mejor, es obvio que no sabemos cocinar-sentencio Balthazar al ver todo el desastre-  
-si es lo mejor, pero debíamos intentarlo ¿no?-acordó Gabriel  
-si ya sabían que no podían cocinar, no hubieran hecho nada-les dijo con voz neutral Cas, no estaba muy contento con ellos, el motivo, no lo dejaban hablar con su niño, solo para divertirse  
-oh vamos Cassie no te enojes, si, fue divertido el ver como Dean huía de ti-le dijo Gabriel pero solo recibió una mirada envenenada de Cas-ok, ya no te digo nada, ahora vamos por la comida, te quedas con los niños ok, nosotros vamos por ella-le aviso e inmediatamente desaparecieron.  
Al parecer no tardaron mucho y milagrosamente trajeron comida real y no solo dulces, si definitivamente había mejorado su día.

Era de madrugada y los tres estaban despiertos, Gabriel y Balthazar bromeando entre ellos y él pendiente de los niños, de repente los tres sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza  
-¿qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Gabriel, no era normal que sintieran dolor, no cualquier cosa se los podía provocar  
-tal vez es la señal que necesitamos para encontrar al chico, al estar más vinculados con los Winchester podemos sentirlos, ojala sea eso, no lo soporto-dijo Balthazar sosteniéndose a duras penas  
-yo iré, ustedes quédense de acuerdo, los niños todavía no despiertan así que no habrá problema alguno-y desapareció inmediatamente, mientras los otros dos ángeles subían a cuidar a los pequeños  
No entendía como sucedió, pero algo lo guiaba a un bosque, al llegar ahí vio aún joven inconsciente el cómo estaba ahí no lo sabía, luego lo averiguarían pero lo reconoció inmediatamente como Adam el hermano menor de Dean y Sam, era fácil saber quién era, ya que se parecía mucho a Dean, lo cargo con cuidado y lo llevo a la cabaña, sin notar como unos ojos seguían todos sus movimientos.  
Al llegar a la cabaña lo dejo en el pequeño sofá, al parecer los niños ya habían despertado, ya que escuchaba sus risas, de pronto Dean fue corriendo a hacia él lo abrazo sin notar al otro chico  
-¿Dónde estabas Cas?-pregunto su vocecita infantil.  
-tuve que salir por un pendiente, pero ya estoy aquí-le contesto tomándolo en brazos y fue cuando Dean noto a Adam  
-¿y quién es él?-señalándolo con su manita y mucha curiosidad, el chico le provoca algo y no sabía que  
-él es…-  
-oh así que ya lo trajiste-le interrumpió Gabriel con Sam en brazos que de inmediato estiro sus brazos a Adam, Gabriel lo acerco pero no le gusto lo que vio, Sammy balbuceaba hacia su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente, y como si fuera magia el chico despertó viéndolo con sus ojos verdes provocando una risita en Sammy, si definitivamente se parecía mucho a Dean pensó Castiel al ver sus ojos.  
-quienes son ustedes-pregunto el muchacho con temor  
-nosotros somos ángeles del señor niñato-dijo algo enfadado Gabriel, no le gustó nada como se había portado Sammy con ese chico, Sammy era suyo y ahora llegaba este chico y de la nada se ganaba las atenciones, no señor, eso sí que no   
-ya claro y ¿los niños quienes son? Y no soy niñato-le respondió Adam, él bebe lo veía con sus grandes ojos y el pequeño en brazos del moreno lo veía con su cabecita ladeada  
-yo soy Dean y él es mi hermanito Sammy, ¿tu quién demonios eres?-le pregunto, definitivamente eran una mala influencia sus hermanos, tan solo ya lo habían enseñado a decir esa palabra, pero al contrario a su hermano solo le dio gracia  
-yo soy Adam Milligan-le contesto con una sonrisa-y ahora quienes son ustedes, no me lo contestaron dijo viendo a los 3 ángeles  
-muy bien yo soy Balthazar, él es Gabriel y esta coladito por Sam-dijo señalándolo-y él es Castiel y esta coladito por Dean-ahora señalo a Cas-y los niños son tus hermanos, son hijos de John Winchester, alguna duda-al ver la cara de Adam que estaba en shock  
-muy bien, ya está aquí, ¿ahora como diablos los regresamos a la normalidad?-pregunto Gabriel enfadado, mientras menos viera a ese chico junto a Sam mejor-  
-no lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo, solo sabía que necesitábamos a Adam y su sangre-le contesto Cas, igual que Gabriel no le gustaba mucho la cercanía que Adam había demostrado con los niños y eso que no sabían que eran hermanos, ahora no sabría qué pasaría ya sabiéndolo  
-genial, simplemente genial Cas, tardaremos más tiempo…


	6. CAPITULO 6 “NO ME PROVOQUES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia, disfrútenlo tendremos aún Gabriel muy celoso jejejeje

Gabriel siempre se caracterizó por ser alegre, porque incluso en la peor situación él seguía con esa sonrisa burlesca y optimista, no por nada él era el trickster, pero esto, esto era muy diferente se trataba de un mocoso de unos 17 años que estaba junto a su Sammy, su pequeño alce, ese gigantón que era solo suyo, demonios, que le había costado mucho aceptarlo y ahora venía este niñato y le quitaba la atención de Sam, porque prácticamente desde que llego él bebe se la había pasado pegado a él,junto con Dean pero Castiel actuó rápido y apareció una tarta para que el niño se fuera con él, si muy listo, eso era una ventaja cuando el pecoso era un amante de los dulces lástima que con Sammy no funcionara así, ya había hecho aparecer de todo pero Sammy no reaccionaba lo ignoraba y solo se la pasaba abrazando al mocoso y dándole besos llenos de baba pero aun así besos y tenía que admitir que la imagen era hasta cierto punto tierna, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que la detestara, solo porque lo necesitaban para revertir el hechizo porque sino ya se hubiera desecho de él de la manera más dolorosa, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuandoBalthazar lo tomo por el hombro y la mirada que le dirigió no le gusto en absoluto, el único que se estaba divirtiendo ante esa situación era su hermano, claro, él era el único que le hallaba la diversión a la situación, como él no estaba muriendo de celos, por eso estaba tan campante ya quisiera verlo en su situación, al menos Cas lo entendía pero lo bueno del rubio es que con golosinas lo podías convencer fácilmente, pero Sammy no, volteo de nuevo a ver al par y vio como Adam lo veía con burla y frescura, maldito niñato, que le veía Sam, era rubio, pecoso y los ojos verde claro, diablos se parecía más a Dean que a su bebe, era eso tal vez lo que atraía a Sam, que ese chico se pareciera a su hermano y le diera la confianza suficiente, no pudo soportar más y le arrebato de los brazos a Sam que de inmediato al verse alejado del muchacho comenzó un llanto tan desolador que provoco que Dean fuera a verle y a tratar de calmarlo, aún con esa tierna apariencia de cinco años le dirigió una mirada dura a Gabriel

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sammy?- fuerte, claro y directo al grano como siempre al parecer nunca cambiaría su actitud cuando se trata de Sam  
-no le hice nada mocoso-le contesto seco, a esas alturas ni siquiera le importaba la fría mirada que le dio Cas por insultar a su protegido  
-¿y entonces porque llora? ¿Por qué solo se le dio la gana?-y el sarcasmo tampoco se iba, genial incluso de niño tenía esa actitud insolente  
-basta Dean, no sigas-le hablo Castiel, para evitar una pelea entre su hermano y Dean, el ángel sabía que a pesar de que el cazador tuviera esa apariencia de niño no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para proteger y cuidar a Sam, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya que si bien no le haría un gran daño a Gabriel al menos lo intentaría y sabía que era mejor no provocar al pequeño, solo su padre sabría lo que podría hacer Dean aún con esa edad- toma a Sam y llévatelo a tu cuarto, déjanos a nosotros resolver esto-le indico señalando también a Balthazar, el niño asintió y tomo a su hermanito en brazos y salió de la habitación no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Gabriel que también le devolvió el gesto  
-basta Gabriel, los niños son ellos no tú-le regaño Balthazar al ver su actitud, aunque le hacía gracia que aún ese estado se defendiera Dean.  
-vamos Sammy, no llores-lo llevo a su cuarto y en el camino trataba de consolarlo-mira lo que tengo aquí-dijo enseñándole un peluche en forma de gato, regalo de Cas, y dándoselo a su hermanito, que de inmediato lo tomo y empezó a jugar con el  
-listo ahora a dormir-dijo sacudiendo sus manos, se metió a la cama y se acomodó de costado, Sam estaba sentado y chupaba al muñeco –Sammy no, eso no se hace-regaño Dean, Sam hizo un pucherito  
-¡oh está bien, solo por esta vez!-respondió el pequeño dándole el peluche nuevamente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para dormir, pero al parecer su hermanito no tenía sueño, comenzó a jugar con la cara de Dean, metiendo algunos de su deditos a la nariz, soltando una carcajada por la mueca del otro niño  
-¡Sammy saca tus manos de ahí!-aparto a Sam un poco más lejos, pero Sammy gateo hasta él, esta vez comenzó a tirar sus cabellos-¡aaah, me duele, suéltame!-Deanvio que esto solo hacía reír más a su hermano-está bien, está bien si quieres jugaremos, pero ahora vamos a dormir-Sammy bostezo grande perdiendo el equilibrio, Dean lo sostuvo y acomodo a un lado en su cama, pero su hermano se acercó a él coloco su cabeza en su pecho y una piernita en su estómago y se durmió, Dean miro a su hermanito con ternura-enano travieso, vamos a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la sala  
-esta vez exageraste Gabriel-le regaño Balthazar a su hermano que solo arrugo el ceño, si bien era cierto que le divertía ver su hermano celoso, no le agradaba que tratara a Sam de esa forma, vamos que el niño tenía curiosidad por Adam, lo mismo pasaba con Dean, él a comparación de sus hermanos observo como ambos niños vieron a Adam, analizándolo, como si les fuera familiar, era obvio que si, además que era natural esa unión entre ellos, al menos con Sam, ya que se parecía mucho a Dean de joven y eso fue suficiente para el pequeño alce, además que el chico tenía cierta aura que daba seguridad y confianza, no dudaba que fuera como sus hermanos, sobreprotectores y obstinados en cuanto a proteger a sus seres queridos, esperaba que el chico no tuviera también ese instinto de sacrificarse, pero no sería hijo de John Winchester si no lo tuviera, así que era lo más posible, si sus hermanos no hubieran estado ocupados mostrando sus celos lo habrían visto también, pero claro, son obstinados en ese ámbito que bueno, no podía esperar más de ellos  
-no hice nada malo, solo le quite a Sammy, él es mío-dijo como si fuera un niño de cinco años, aunque con esa actitud lo parecía, las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados  
-sí, pero es su hermano, entiende que tiene curiosidad por él-le contesto el moreno, tampoco le hacia la gracia que Dean anduviera detrás del chico, pero no lo podía evitar, además mostrándole una tarta a su pecoso olvidaba cualquier cosa y se iba donde estuviera la tarta, aunque hasta cierto punto no sabía si eso era bueno o malo  
-tu tampoco me puedes decir nada Castiel, sabes lo que se siente que le ponga más atención a ese mocoso que a ti, es insoportable  
-lo sé, pero no por eso lo alejo de su hermano, entiende Gabriel es normal, además solo es un bebe, si ya después de revertir el hechizo siguen las cosas así entonces ya preocúpate  
Gabriel suspiro sabía que sus hermanos tenían razón, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido muy difícil admitir que quería a Sam Winchester, sobre todo sabiendo lo sobreprotector que es Dean con él, ya lo podía imaginar prendiéndole fuego con aceite sagrado, si muy típico de Dean pero ese no era el tema, el tema es que el mocoso parecía que disfrutaba verlo molesto por las acciones de Sam, solo mostraba su sonrisa altanera y ya  
-está bien, está bien no hare nada más si, me tranquilizare-salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de los niños para ver a Sammy, pero en el camino se encontró con Adam  
-vuelve a tratar a Sammy de esa manera y te arrepentirás-le amenazo el mocoso, al parecer la sobreprotección también era hereditario  
-¿en serio? Que podrías hacerme niño-  
-yo nada, pero Dean si, sabias que está recuperando algunos recuerdos, tal vez la forma de lastimarte este entre ellos y créeme que le ayudare-sin más el muchacho se alejó de él y fue rumbo hacia sus hermanos  
-maldito mocoso, como se atreve a amenazarme, bah mejor me largo-sin más Gabriel se fue de la cabaña, puede que de momento haya ganado la batalla el mocoso pero no sería tan fácil, después de todo él era el trickster, cuando regreso y vio a su Sammy supo que llevaba las de ganar o al menos eso quería pensar, ya que en cuanto el bebe lo vio le tendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara, cuando lo tuvo en brazos le dio un beso lleno de baba, solo vio el ceño fruncido de Dean y Adam, al parecer todavía no le perdonaban lo de la tarde pero no le importaba mientras tuviera a Sammy con él.


	7. CAPITULO 7 “LO QUE NOS FALTABA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

Solo había una palabra que describía totalmente la escena “tensión” pura y absoluta tensión, al menos era lo que pensaba Balthazar, ya que por un lado estaba Castiel con Dean, entre ellos no había ningún problema, pero el pequeño rubio solo veía a Gabriel fijamente y cada por tanto le sacaba la lengua, por el otro estaba Adam mirando igual de fijamente a Gabriel y su hermano ignoraba a los dos hermanos por atender a Sammy, demonios, en que se había metido, dos Winchester tratando de dañar a un arcángel, nada nuevo ahí, salvo que uno apenas llegaba al metro y medio y el otro no tenía idea de cómo lastimar a su hermano, de pronto vio como Dean esbozaba una sonrisa, una que no auguraba nada bueno, se soltó de Cas y fue hasta Adam, al cual le estiro los bracitos para que lo cargara, en un principio no le tomo importancia, pero al parecer Sammy si, ya que en cuanto vio como Adam cargaba al menor, echó a llorar y estirar los brazos hacia su hermano, típico de los niños querer lo que no tienen en ese momento, se estaba cansando de ser niñera, no que lo aburriera pero la situación fastidiaba con todo ese ciclo de celos que no era sano para nadie.  
-Ya estoy harto o buscamos los últimos ingredientes que faltan para quitarles el hechizo a los mocosos o los encierran a los tres juntos, toda esta situación ya me tiene al límite-terminando gritando  
-estoy de acuerdo, esto se está volviendo problemático, así que lo mejor será que el mocoso se quede con los niños y nosotros salgamos a buscar las cosas que hacen falta-secundo Gabriel no muy contento con la idea de dejar a Sammy solo con Adam.

+++MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR+++

No había almas que corromper o condenar, nada, todo estaba en calma absoluta calma, cosa inusual y más teniéndose en cuenta que se trataba del infierno, debía encontrar algo con que distraerse. De pronto vino a su mente una imagen, mejor una persona, hace mucho que no se entretenía con la mascota de Castiel, entiéndase Dean Winchester, si, le haría una pequeña visita, después de todo siempre lo entretenía que corría el riesgo de salir con una que otra bala de sal ya era otra cosa, debía buscar una opción más “segura” de ser posible, a pesar de ser un simple mortal, Dean Winchester era de cuidado, no por nada había eliminado a un gran número de demonios y no por nada era uno de los cazadores, donde se tenía la orden de matar si era posible, pero bueno estaba desviándose del asunto.  
¿Cómo entretenerse con el rubio sin salir tan afectado? Esa era una muy buena pregunta, había escuchado el rumor sobre los hermanos Winchester en versión miniatura así que no correría mucho peligro, si esa era una buena idea les haría una pequeña visita a los hermanos, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrarlos teniendo en cuenta su apariencia y un ángel de guardián? Sin duda alguna esto sería muy divertido.

+++[****]+++

Los ángeles abandonaron la casa para buscar el resto de los ingredientes, después de una exhaustiva investigación lograron dar con el hechizo correcto para devolver a los hermanos Winchester a la normalidad, suponían que si los buscan entre los tres no tardarían demasiado tiempo además los niños no corrían ningún peligro, estaban a cargo de Adam y nadie sabía dónde se encontraban, así que en teoría no debía pasar nada malo, bueno en teoría ¿verdad? después de todo ¿que podría salir mal?.

+++[****]+++

Encontrarlo no fue tan fácil como pensó, se encontró con una casa abandonada y sospechosamente protegida con sal en ventanas y puertas así como protecciones contra demonios, así que eso daba a dos posibilidades, quienes vivieron ahí no estaba tan locos y se protegieron de los demonios o ahí estaban escondidos los Winchester, lo que era más probable y lo que él esperaba para salir de su aburrimiento, fácilmente quito las trampas y protecciones, después de todo para un demonio de su nivel era sencillo, cuando entro a la casa no espero encontrarse con aquella escena, en lo que él suponía que era la sala había un adolescente terriblemente familiar a Dean Winchester con dos niños un rubio de no más de 5 años y un bebe, los que supuso serian Dean y Sam Winchester, estos dos últimos encima del adolescente   
-oh pero que enternecedora escena, al parecer el rumor es cierto y los Winchester encogieron literalmente-dijo con una sonrisa divertida   
-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el joven mirándolo con desconfianza y colocando a los niños detrás de su espalda  
-no importa quien sea, solo vine a divertirme un poco con los críos, aunque creo que solo será Dean, el pequeño Sammy no será mucho entretenimiento en ese estado-termino con una mueca  
-¿y crees que lo permitiré?  
-oh claro que lo creo, no representas un gran reto así que da las gracias que no te mate, solo tomare al mocoso y listo-dijo detrás de su oído y con Dean bajo el brazo, lo último que escucho Adam fue el grito del niño y el llanto de Sammy  
-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?-pregunto Dean batallando por soltarse, pero por más manotazos y patadas que daba no podía hacer nada  
-así que también es tu hermano, bueno no me interesa realmente ahora pequeño vamos a divertirnos-desapareció dejando a los otros dos.

+++[****]+++

Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, con todos los ingredientes, pero tan solo escucharon el llanto de Sam sabían que algo había pasado y terminaron de confirmarlo cuando encontraron a Adam inconsciente en el suelo y no había rastro de Dean, lo que alerto a Cas, se acercó al chico y trato de despertarlo pero no daba resultando lo que causo desesperación en el ángel  
-tranquilízate Cas, lo encontraremos pero en ese estado no podrás hacer nada  
-no puedo calmarme, no al saber que Dean podría estar en peligro  
-lo sé y lo entiendo, créeme pero ahora lo mejor será investigar para recuperar al pequeño-termino de hablar Balthazar poniéndole una mano en el hombro, cuando volteo a ver a Gabriel, quien ya tenía a Sam en brazos, vio que este tenía un papel en las manos  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando el papel  
-una nota-dijo con obviedad  
-eso ya lo sé pero que dice  
-nada en especial, solo que es de Crowley informando que se lleva al enano  
-¡¡nada especial!! Si se hubiera llevado a Sam no dirías lo mismo-le arrebato de las manos la nota a Gabriel  
“Estimados ángeles, me llevo al pequeño Dean, tal vez lo devuelva al rato tal vez, no se preocupe estará a salvo o eso creo”  
Atte: Crowley  
-ese hijo de …-Cas no estaba tranquilo y menos al terminar de leer la nota, encontraría el demonio y lo haría sufrir por llevarse a su protegido lo juraba por su padre. 

+++[****]+++

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.  
-muy bien enano como estoy aburrido tú me vas a divertir-le dijo Crowley a Dean bajandolo  
-¿y cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?-le señalo acusadoramente-además no soy un pada… un pada… padaso para entretenerte-si el tener cinco años a veces dificultaba decir algunas palabras  
-no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto qué tal si te cambiamos la ropa, no se algo con lo que puedas verte más gracioso-chasqueo los dedos y le puso un mameluco de gato que parecía vivo, porque la cola se movía y todo-si eso está mejor a que sí, solo te falta un cascabel, ahora pequeño gatito vamos a divertirnos-dijo pegándole suavemente en la nariz, pero al bajar la mano Dean le mordió el dedo  
-¿eso te parece divertido?-pregunto sarcástico el niño  
-pequeño enano del demonio esto te saldrá caro-le tiro de la cola y el niño sorprendentemente maulló  
-tu querías diversión ¿no?, ahora te aguantas-le amenazo el niño con una lagrima en sus ojos por el tirón  
-ten cuidado enano, no porque seas pequeño no te hare daño, aunque te reconozco que tienes valor de decirme algo así en tu estado-le cogió de la cintura y lo puso de nuevo bajo el brazo ahora vamos a divertirnos-desapareciendo nuevamente para aparecer en un cuarto que parecía más un cuarto de circo que otra cosa  
-¿dónde estamos?-pregunto Dean para correr a una gran pelota roja que llamaba a gritos su atención  
-ya te dije, estoy aburrido-le jalo de la cola para llevarlo a una especie de trapecio-ahora dame la pata-  
-no quiero-  
-no es quieras niño, dame la pata-le agarro la pata y le puso un grillete-así no podrás escapar-  
-¿crees que quiero escapar con esto puesto?-señalo el traje  
-contigo creería cualquier cosa, ahora que empiece el espectáculo-grito y todo el cuarto se ilumino   
-¿Qué demonios?-susurro Dean

+++[****]++

-necesitamos ayuda, no podremos hacerlo nosotros solos-dijo Balthazar  
-no necesitamos a nadie más-refuto Gabriel  
-necesitamos ayuda Gabriel, alguien tiene que quedarse con Adam y Sam o podría venir alguien más a lastimarlos-explico Castiel  
-tch que remedio-  
-¿a quién proponen? No podemos decirle a Bobby, él está en otro caso y cuando se entere de lo que ha paso no freira en aceite sagrado-señalo con un poco de temor Balthazar aunque no lo admitiera y con más razón ya que para nadie era secreto que el viejo cazador cuidaba a los dos Winchester como sus hijos y cuando se enterara, que esperaba y no pasara, que su padre los protegiera  
-creo saber quién podría ayudarnos-desapareció por un momento Castiel, para dejar al sujeto que traía inconsciente curiosamente al lado de Adam-  
-debes de estar bromeando-susurro Gabriel apretando más a Sam que frunció su ceño al ver al sujeto  
-bueno en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas-aprecio Balthazar a la persona.


	8. CAPITULO 8 “EXTRAÑO”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

-Dime que es una broma Castiel, no puedes pedirnos que dejemos a los chicos con este sujeto-exclamo Gabriel señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente  
-¿Qué sugieres entonces? Que los dejemos solos, ya viste lo que paso y ahora lo importante es recuperar a Dean-le contesto el aludido  
-Vamos Gab podría ser peor-le apoyo Balthazar, el cual por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar a su improvisado invitado  
-Es que acaso se volvieron locos, de ninguna manera dejare a Sam con él y por mucho que no me agrade Adam tampoco lo arriesgaría a semejante peligro-Sammy se aferraba fuertemente a él, señal que tampoco confiaba en aquel sujeto  
-ya basta Gabriel, es la única opción segura que conozco, además él sabe que no le conviene hacer algo estúpido, así que tranquilízate-se acercó aquel hombre y lo zarandeó del hombro-vamos Benny despierta-el aludido abrió los ojos y lo vio con sorpresa  
-¿Castiel? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?-interrogo al ángel observándolo a él y a los demás, deteniendo su mirada por un momento en aquel sujeto rubio  
-se llevaron a Dean y necesito tu ayuda-  
-primero ¿Quién se lo llevo y porque? Y segundo ¿porque te ayudaría?  
-porque de una forma u otra te preocupas por él y se lo llevo Crowley-Benny medito por un momento las palabras del ángel  
-de acuerdo te ayudare ¿Qué quieres que haga?-observo al pequeño que tenía en brazos el castaño-¿ese es Sam?-tanto Gabriel como Sam fruncieron el ceño y el mayos lo apretó contra su pecho-vaya sigues sin confiar en mí, bueno no es como si me preocupara-dijo desinteresadamente-¿y él quién es?-señalo a Adam  
-él es Adam, el hermano menor de Dean  
-mmmm y bien que quieres que haga-observo a Balthazar por algún motivo le causaba interés y sabía que en cuanto Dean se enterara se burlaría de él  
-quiero que vengas con Balthazar y conmigo a buscar a Dean tengo una idea de donde podría estar, Gabriel se quedara con los chicos-observo al hombre rubio de nombre Balthazar el cual le guiño el ojo  
-¿Qué? Espera porque me quedo yo-reclamo el ángel castaño  
-¿Quién te entiende Gabriel, acaso no eras tú quien se oponía a que Benny se quedara con los chicos? Así ya no estarás preocupado y los protegerás-le riño Balthazar, quien no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Benny, cierto lo importante era recuperar a Dean pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad  
-de acuerdo-tal vez no le parecía del todo a Gabriel pero por una parte se quedaba tranquilo, Sam y aunque odiara admitirlo también Adam ya no correrían peligro con aquel sujeto en la cabaña  
-bien si ya todos están de acuerdos vámonos-Castiel iba a tomar a Benny del hombro para llevárselo pero Balthazar le gano, no le convencía del todo esa extraña atracción entre su hermano y el vampiro pero sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

+++[****]++

Ya no estaba del todo convencido de su idea, el Winchester en este estado no era del todo divertido, cierto le causaba gracia verlo en esa apariencia y más con ese traje pero no era lo que él esperaba, tiro de la cola del traje haciendo que el pequeño cayera sobre su trasero  
-ouch ¿Por qué fue eso?-se quejó Dean sobándose donde le dolía  
-no lo sé, simplemente estoy aburrido  
-y por eso me tiras, eres tonto-le saco la lengua  
-mira enano no te conviene hacerme enojar, podría hacerte daño ¿lo sabias?  
-¿y crees que me impo… impota? Me hubieras hecho algo cuando podías  
-eres demasiado confiado-como respuesta el pequeño solo se encogió de hombros lo que solo exaspero al demonio  
-¿sabes qué? Vamos a comprobar si los gatos tienen nueve vidas-significara lo que significara aquella frase Dean sabía que no le gustaría descubrirlo.

+++[****]++

Llegaron al lugar donde se podían encontrar Dean y Crowley y no encontraron absolutamente nada, estaba desesperado, debía encontrar a su pequeño rápidamente no quería pensar en lo que podía pasarle al estar en las manos del demonio, volteo a ver a su hermano y a Benny y solo pudo ver como ambos se veían fijamente  
-no tengo tiempo para sus coqueteos, así que ayúdenme o lárguense-si, Castiel estaba enojado y eso no podía ser bueno  
-está bien está bien, por dios que carácter-sabía que estaba tentando su suerte pero hey que era la vida sin un poco de peligro  
-de nada sirve que te enojes, así que cálmate, hay un pequeño rastro de su aroma  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto realmente interesado Balthazar  
-olvidas que los vampiros tenemos algunos sentidos más desarrollados que algunos seres-  
-bueno supongo que eso ayuda-  
-si ya terminaron me interesa ese rastro, así que hazme el favor de seguirlo-se le estaba acabando la paciencia como para aguantar la charla informativa entre aquellos dos.

+++[****]++

Despertó desorientado y con un fuerte dolos de cabeza, lo último que recordaba era a aquel extraño hombre llevándose a Dean, demonios Dean  
-¡Dean!-grito despertándose por completo y sorprendiendo un poco a Sam y Gabriel  
-tranquilo, Dean estará bien-le trato de calmar Gabriel  
-no, tu no entiendes, ese hombre se llevó a Dean, se suponía se suponía que debía de protegerlos-llevo sus manos a su rostro, debía encontrar a su hermano, había sido su culpa-pero es mi culpa si hubiera estado más alerta…-desesperación era lo único que podía sentir  
-hey cálmate, mira no fue tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros suponía que esto podría pasar y no podias hacer nada, incluso ese tipo le ha causado problemas a tus hermanos cuando están normales y son capaces de defenderse un chico como tú no podría haber hecho, no tenías idea como protegerte y protegerlos, lo importante es que estas bien y que Castiel, Balthazar y aquel sujeto encontraran al mocoso y lo traerán a salvo-no sabía porque le decía todo eso, no sabía porque le molestaba el ver a aquel adolescente desesperado y culpándose de lo que paso cuando no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades el poder hacer algo, lo única que sabía es que no les gustaba y si podía hacer algo para cambiar las cosas lo haría, ni siquiera le enfadaba ahora el que Sam abrazara al chico para consolarlo  
-gracias Gabriel-le dijo sinceramente y una pequeña sonrisa rota  
-por nada y no te acostumbres-dijo mofándose causando una risa en el adolescente, después de todo no era tan malo como pensó en un principio.

+++[****]++

Se suponía que el que tenía que divertirse eral él y no el mocoso, pero al parecer todas las ideas se le estaban acabando  
-otra vez jejejejeje eso fue genial-pidió Dean con una gran sonrisa provocándole a fruncir el ceño, lo había hecho flotar a una gran altura y el pequeño solo se movía como si volara, lo colgó a una gran altura y el mocoso se balanceo como si estuviera en un columpio, tal vez debía intentar algo más extremo, sabía que sería algo arriesgado el traer a los hellhounds pero si los mantenía controlados no habría problema, con un chasquido de dedos trajo un par, espero a que Dean corriera al sentirlo pero definitivamente no espero lo que vio  
-mira pewitos, son pewitos, yo siempre quise pewitos pero mi papá no me trajo nunca uno-dijo Dean acercándose a los perros los cuales no se alejaron ni le atacaron, irreal la imagen era irreal o completamente absurda, no sabía cómo definirlo y era más hilarante al verlo en ese traje de gato y acercarse a los perros a acariciarlos.

+++[****]++

-lo encontré, están cerca, así que prepárate-le aviso Benny, no podía esperar por reunirse con su pequeño pecoso y esperaba que se encontrara a salvo o Crowley sufriría más de lo que tenía previsto. Entraron a una especia de bodega y definitivamente no esperaron encontrase con semejante escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES TENGO EL OCTAVO CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE YA QUE INCREÍBLEMENTE FUE UN CAPITULO IMPROVISADO, SALIO DE LA NADA ASÍ COMO COMENCE A ESCRIBIR UN PEQUEÑO BORRADOR SALIO TODO ESTO DE UNA SOLO IDEA, PARA ACLARAR EL ASUNTO DE LOS PERROS INFERNALES, LOS MENCIONES PRIMERO COMO HELLHOUNDS PORQUE CON ESE NOMBRE LOS VE DEAN UN LIBRO EN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA, DECIDÍ QUE AQUÍ NO LE PERSIGUIERAN PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SU ALMA ES PURA Y HASTA DONDE TENGO ENTENDIDO ESTOS PERROS SOLO PERSIGUEN A LAS ALMAS EN PENA O LAS ALMAS CONDENADAS SI ESTOY EN UN ERROR LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE ME LO DIJERAN AL IGUAL QUE FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS, VEMOS UN POCO MÁS LA INTERACCIÓN ENTRE GABRIEL Y ADAM Y COMO SE CALMAN LAS COSAS AL IGUAL QUE LA INTERACCIÓN ENTRE BALTHAZAR Y BENNY, OBVIAMENTE NO PODÍA FALTAR EL COQUETEO DE NUESTRO QUERIDO BALTHY, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, UN ABRAZO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN :)


	9. CAP. 9 “¿RESCATE? ¿EL FIN DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

Cuando los dos ángeles y el vampiro llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron al encontrarse con semejante escena, delante de ellos efectivamente se encontraba Dean pero lo bizarro de la escena fue encontrarlo en un traje de gato jugando con hellhounds y lo más sorprendente es que los perros no lo atacaran, sino que se repegaban a él y le lamían la cara moviendo la cola juguetonamente  
-Cas, Balthy vinieron-grito el niño al ver a los dos ángeles, pero en cuanto vio al vampiro se detuvo al instante-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto desconfiadamente  
-soy Benny, ya nos conocíamos pequeño-aclaro al ver la duda en la cara del infante  
-en sedio, ¿no lo recuerdo?-frunció el ceño el niño, lo cual lo hacía ver un poco más tierno, se dirigía a su guardián cuando de repente un brazo lo detuvo  
-vaya vaya así que nos encontraron-interrumpió la escena Crowley, de quien hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia  
-suéltalo Crowley-gruño Cas, no soportaba que el demonio tocara a su elegido, sino lo toleraba cuando Dean era un adulto aún menos que era un niño, SU NIÑO.  
-calma angelito, no le hare daño, de hecho nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿no es así enano?-pregunto al infante  
-si Cas, fue increíble, me hizo volar por los aires y me columpio muy alto-dijo Dean muy emocionado-al escuchar Cas lo dicho por el menor se le quedo viendo fríamente al demonio  
-eso no lo tenías que decir enano-Dean simplemente se encogió de hombros   
-basta, ahora devuélvenos al mocoso Crowley-ordeno irritado Balthazar, toda esa situación le estaba sacando de quicio, era obvio que lo que buscaba el demonio era sacar de quicio a su hermano y lo mas frustrante es que lo estaba logrando   
-si Cow Cowley, ya déjame ir, ya me abudi de jugad contigo-pataleo en el aire ya que el demonio lo tenía cogido por la cintura bajo su brazo  
-si bueno, yo todavía no me canso-le tiro de la cola del traje-cosa que hizo que el niño gritara y Cas se enojara todavía un poco más, sin que Crowley se diera cuenta Benny se fue acercando para tomar al niño, lo que nadie esperaba es que Dean mordiera la mano del demonio y este al dejarlo caer fuera corriendo hacia al vampiro  
-mocoso del demonio, me las pagaras-amenazo al niño, que en cuanto lo vio se escondió en las piernas del vampiro, con lo que no contaba es que al acercarse a los dos Castiel apareció enfrente de él  
-yo no lo creo-tomo del cuello a Crowley asfixiándolo-cometiste una estupidez al llévate a Dean, cosa que no se repetirá-ejerció más presión, realmente quería matarlo, había arriesgado la vida de su niño todo porque el muy bastardo estaba aburrido  
-espera Cas no lo hagas, no vale la pena, recuperamos al pecoso eso es lo que importa-lo detuvo Balthazar, si tal vez se librarían de un problema pero ahora lo primordial era devolver a la normalidad a los chicos  
-maldición, estas de suerte imbécil pero no te vuelvas a acercar a los Winchester de lo contrario te arrepentirás-soltó al demonio el cual desapareció inmediatamente junto con los perros infernales. Al ver como el demonio se iba Dean fue corriendo directamente a Castiel  
-Cas te extrañe mucho-dijo abrazando al ángel por las piernas, el cual lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente  
-yo también Dean-beso su frente, olvidando de momento a los otros dos que realmente no le importaban  
-awww que ternura-dijo Balthazar con sarcasmo-ahora vamos los otros mocosos están muy inquietos sin ti-  
-cállate Balthazar-le fastidiaba su hermano-lo único que quieres es seguir coqueteando con Benny-le acuso consiguiendo que su hermano se sonrojara  
-estas rojo. Estas rojo Balthy-lo señalo con el dedo Dean, causando una sonrisa en Benny  
-eso no es cierto, cállense los dos y ya vámonos-tomo al vampiro por el brazo y desapareció, siguiéndole inmediatamente Castiel.

+++[****]++

Todo en la cabaña estaba tranquilo por fin había conseguido que Sammy se calmara y aunque no lo admitiera también él se había quedado tranquilo cuando vio calmado a Adam, el mocoso no era tan malo, se preocupaba por sus hermanos y los cuidaba con todo su ser, si un Winchester después de todo. Se estaba quedando dormido con Sammy cuando escucho el plof, al parecer ya habían regresado con el pequeño mocoso  
-hey como les… jajajajajaja ¿Qué trae puesto? Jajajajaja-en cuanto Gabriel iba a preguntar cómo les había ido no pudo evitar reír al ver a Dean aún en traje de gato, de hecho estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa  
-cállate no es chidtoso-acuso Dean lanzándosele encima pero siendo evitando por Castiel cuando este lo cargo y le cambio al instante por un par de pantalones y una camiseta azul  
-cálmate Dean, ya está-Dean asintió y le saco la lengua a Gabriel, gesto que fue devuelto por el arcángel-vamos con Sammy-fue a dejar al niño a la habitación encontrándose con un Sam y Adam despiertos debido a la risa de Gabriel  
-¡¡¡Dean!!!-grito el Adam al ver al pequeño y corriendo a abrazarlo-Dios mío, qué bueno que estas bien, perdóname perdóname debí protegerte mejor-susurro en el oído del niño  
-tranquilo Adam, todo está bien, Dean ya está con nosotros-contesto Castiel, Dean abrazaba a su hermano  
-todo está bien Adam, ya escuchaste a Cas-su hermano asintió y enseguida lo llevo con Sammy el cual lo recibió con sus pequeños bracitos y besos llenos de baba-Sammy yo también te extrañe-Castiel los dejo platicando, tenían todavía asuntos que resolver y si habían logrado llevarse a Dean en ese estado no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría sino los regresaban pronto a la normalidad, regreso con sus hermanos y con Benny, no se sorprendió cuando vio de nuevo a Balthazar y al vampiro observarse fijamente y mandarse una que otra sonrisa  
-por nuestro padre, váyanse a un hotel, no llevamos ni 15 minutos y ya no los aguanto-reprocho Gabriel, el ver a su hermano Balthazar coquetear con aquel sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas  
-no sé de qué hablas Gabe, si casi estas igual con tu mocoso-se defendió Balthazar  
-ya basta ustedes dos, debemos solucionar esto pronto o no sabemos qué más puede pasar y no me quiero arriesgar a averiguarlo-los calmo Castiel, ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el menor de los tres y parecía que él era quien tenía que hacerse responsable de todos?  
-Castiel tiene razón, Crowley solo fue el inicio y no sabemos qué más puede pasar-apoyo Benny  
-¿y tu porque sigues aquí? El pecoso regreso ya no eres necesario-le hecho Gabriel, no le gustaba tenerlo cerca de los mocosos  
-y si no hubiera sido por él no lo hubiéramos encontrado-lo defendió Balthazar lo cual ocasiono que Benny le lanzara una sonrisa torcida  
-dije que basta, además Benny tiene razón no sabemos qué más puede pasar, lo mejor es que nos apresuremos con el hechizo-secundo Cas, realmente le apuraba regresar a la normalidad a Dean  
-bien, entonces hagámoslo de una vez, ya tenemos todo-apoyo Balthazar  
-Gabriel ve por los chicos, Balthazar realiza los preparativos-ordeno Castiel  
-hey tu que vas a hacer-protesto Gabe  
-yo hablare con Adam para explicarle todo-fue todo lo que dijo.

+++[****]++

En si Castiel no le dijo mucho a Adam, solo que necesitaban un poco de su sangre para regresar a sus hermanos a su verdadera edad y no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando le hizo un corte en la mano para tomar su sangre y después curársela inmediatamente lo siguiente que supo Adam es que estaba en la sala con una especie de dibujo en el suelo con velas y otras cosas, entre ellas su sangre, y ah lo más importante, sus hermanos estaban en medio de todo aquello.  
-Interdum res et falsa ad praesens ad praeteritum, redit ad priorem statum, qui influxit maledictionem evanescit regressionem- fueron las extrañas palabras que pronuncio Balthazar y que causaron un pequeña nube de humo que cubrió casi todo la habitación, vio a los ángeles y a Benny  
-bien, ¿funciono?-pregunto Gabe…


	10. CAP. 10 “ERES TU NUEVAMENTE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

-bien, ¿funciono?-pregunto Gabe  
-no lo sé, el humo no me deja ver nada-se quejó Balthazar  
-¿Dean?-Castiel fue a ver a su protegido y lo que encontró fue a ambos hermanos Winchester en su forma adulta e inconscientes, les vistió rápidamente con su poder, quería evitar cierto tipo de escenas con sus hermanos y escenas traumáticas para Adam  
-¿son ellos?-pregunto el ahora menor de los Winchester, extrañamente tímido y podía decir que lo comprendía, una cosa era tratar con ellos en su forma infantil y otra muy distinta tratar con dos adultos que no sabían cómo reaccionarían y si conservaban sus recuerdos cuando estuvieron en ese estado  
-tranquilo todo irá bien-le consoló ya que lamentablemente no podía hacer otra cosa, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del menor  
-¿Dónde está mi pequeño alce?-exclamo Gabe, ya no tenía la paciencia para no saber de Sam, necesitaba verlo y decirle por fin todo, claro que lejos de sus hermanos y del hermano de este, ya se imaginaba la expresión de su cara cuando se enterara que serían cuñados porque definitivamente el no dejaría de insistir hasta que Sam le aceptara y si de bebe lo acepto entonces ahora en la normalidad no le seria indiferente  
-cálmate Gabriel 

+++[****]++

Al anochecer fue cuando los dos hermanos por fin recuperaron la consciencia, encontrándose un poco aturdidos y confundidos, decidiendo si creer o no los recuerdos que su mente les mostraba, más Dean no podía creer que se había comportado de esa forma con Cas, pero Sam tampoco se quedaba atrás, recordaba abrazar a Gabriel con mucha confianza con mucho ¿cariño? ¿Verdad que no podía ser cierto? No podía ni quería que fuera cierto, aceptaba que sentía algo extraño por el arcángel pero de ahí a que fuera cariño no lo quería creer.  
Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la sal, donde se encontraron con los ángeles Balthazar, Gabriel y Castiel, extrañamente también se encontraba Benny con ellos y un chico que no conocían de nada pero que se les hacía vagamente familiar  
-Dean ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Cas, el cual lo veía como si esperara algo, alguna reacción, la cual obtuvo casi de inmediato, ya que en contra de cualquier pronóstico Dean se sonrojo, él quería creer, necesitaba creer que todos esos sueños o recuerdos no fueron reales, pero al ver a Cas a los ojos inmediatamente supo que en realidad si pasaron, por eso su sonrojo no se explicaba cómo es que Castiel fue capaz de tratarle de esa manera, desde hace mucho que sentía algo por su ángel, no sabía que o más bien no quería reconocerlo, no se creía lo suficiente digno para merecer a Castiel, por Dios Castiel era literalmente un ángel y él, él solo era un humano tan roto y con demasiados problemas que no quería perjudicar a Cas por estar con él.  
-mejor supongo ¿alguien me podría decir que fue lo que paso?- Sam esperaba que lo que le contaran no tuviera nada que ver en esas imágenes en su cabeza, se negaba a creerlo, pero la mirada que le dedicaba Gabriel no ayudaba en nada, solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso, cosa que al parecer noto el arcángel porque le guiño un ojo y por consecuencia se sonrojo, demonios, no podía evitarlo  
-bueno no pasó nada en especial, solo ustedes en forma de mocosos mimados, queriendo mimos de parte de Cas y Gabe-dijo irónicamente Balthazar, los dos Winchester se miraron, no sabían cómo reaccionar con tal información pero Benny los salvo de esa situación  
-también encontramos a su hermano menor-señalo a Adam, el cual no sabía que hacer  
-supongo que hola de nuevo, yo soy Adam Milligan y ammmm soy su hermano-estaba realmente nervioso no sabía como actuarían sus hermanos, una cosa era tratar con ellos en versión miniatura y una muy distinta era tratar con dos adultos que hasta este momento se enteraban de su existencia, ¿Qué tal si no le aceptaban? ¿Y si lo rechazaban? Aunque no quiera admitirlo tenía miedo, se encontraba solo y no tenía más familia que aquel par e increíblemente se encariño rápidamente con ellos, pero su duda fue resulta cuando Dean le abrazo, sacándole un suspiro de alivio  
-Hola de nuevo Adam, claro que lo sabemos, después de todo te recordamos-Sam asintió abrazándolo él también.  
-muy bien entonces en resumen una bruja nos hechizo, ustedes rompieron el hechizo y como bono encontraron a nuestro hermano-dijo Dean queriendo comprender todo el asunto-¿pero eso no explica porque Benny está aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de Balthazar?  
-ya sabía yo que no lo dejarías pasar-murmuro Benny-les ayude a este trio a rescatarte de Crowley-contesto sorprendiendo a Dean-por cierto te ves muy bien de gato-termino burlándose, si Dean quería guerra él se la daría  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que de gato?-Gabriel le mostró unas fotos de él de pequeño en un ridículo traje, ¿el cómo las consiguió es todo un misterio? Pero al parecer no perdería la oportunidad para fastidiar al Winchester mayor  
-te veías adorable-susurro Castiel a su oído, Dean no supo cuando se acercó tanto a él, solo provoco que se sonrojara y su corazón latiera demasiado rápido, demonios no era una colegiala para comportarse de esa manera, pero de nuevo, solo Cas lograba esas reacciones en él, las cuales el ángel noto y le alegro saber lo que provocaba en su protegido  
-bueno, ya aclarado todo, creo que debería irme-anuncio Benny, no es que quisiera irse pero no soportaba las miradas que le mandaban Sam y Gabriel  
-no es necesario Benny, eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros y muchas gracias por ayudarno-intervino inmediatamente Dean, después de todo el vampiro era su amigo, Balthazar internamente le agradeció al rubio, aunque no le gusto la cercanía que tenía con Benny, ahora entendía a sus hermanos y sus celos  
-si Benny, puedes quedarte-le apoyo Balthazar con un tono que le pareció extraño a Dean, pero que de inmediato comprendió al ver como se miraban  
-bien, vamos a descansar ha sido un día demasiado agotador-Castiel sugirió-ordeno, lo que quería era hablar con Dean, pero al parecer su pecoso tenía otros planes porque en cuanto dijo esto se fue inmediatamente a la habitación en la que despertó, seguido de sus hermanos, al parecer Sam tampoco quería estar a solas con Gabriel.

+++[****]++

Una semana, una semana llevaban los chicos evitándolos, tal vez no directamente pero se veían claras sus intenciones, procuraban no quedarse nunca solos con ellos, o estaban todos juntos o si lograban separarlos el otro llegaba a salvarlo, Adam solo reía de sus hermanos mayores y su situación con los ángeles, no entendía como es que de niños no querían separarse de ellos y ahora procuraban evitarlos o al menos ciertos temas con ellos.  
En cuanto a Benny y Balthazar no le quedo ninguna duda a los hermanos Winchester que existía algo entre ellos, esas dudas se aclararon cuando los encontraron en una situación o diría Dean en una posición demasiada comprometedora, entiéndase Balthazar sobre Benny besándolo apasionadamente y con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Benny en algunas partes que Dean prefería olvidar.  
Su vida volvió a la rutina, los viajes por la carretera, el quedarse en moteles, lo que definitivamente cambio fue que Castiel y Gabriel los acompañaban en sus cacerías, no los dejaban solos y aun insistían en querer acorralarlos y hablar con ellos, solo había pasado una semana desde que regresaran a la normalidad y tan solo tres días que los visitara Bobby y se enterrara de toda la verdad, aun podía recordar los gritos de aquel cazador que consideraban un padre  
-Idiotas porque no me lo dijeron, podría haberlo solucionado más rápido que ustedes, dejen de reírse par de idiotas ¿creen que es gracioso?, gracioso será patearles el trasero por no avisarme, podrían haberlos matado pero aquel trío de idiotas no dijeron ni una palabra porque según estaba ocupado, ya me ocupare de ellos y de ustedes, los freiré en aceite sagrado y a ustedes ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora entren al coche y diríjanse al deshuesadero allá me encargare de ustedes-Bobby siguió gritando alrededor de una hora amenazándolos con un cuchillo y a los ángeles con aceite sagrado, Adam se quedó con él ya que debía terminar la secundaria y Bobby lo cuidaría, prometieron visitarlo cada vez que pudieran y llamarlo cada día, ahora que estaban juntos no lo dejarían, aun no podían creer que los habían convertido en mocosos, pero en fin habían pasado peores cosas, al menos Dean estaba seguro que podía darse una oportunidad con Castiel, solo que todavía no era el momento, tal vez algún día.  
En cuanto Sam, según Dean, evitaba de igual manera a Gabriel, no es que a Dean le agradara la idea que el arcángel se fijara en su hermano, sabia que lo protegería a cualquier costo, lo que le molestaba es que tendría que convivir más con él y su relación con su no-cuñado no era precisamente la mejor, a ambos les gustaba molestar al otro, pero siempre Dean era la victima de las travesuras de Gabriel. Sabía que Sammy tarde o temprano daría su brazo a torcer, el misterio seria quien sería el primero en caer de ellos dos, lo más probable es que fuera él, ya que cada vez que veía aquellos ojos azules no podía evitar ese cosquilleo en el estómago, después de todo de niño lo quería demasiado, incluso se lo dijo, porque no estar juntos de una vez, sonrió, una sonrisa que su hermano hace mucho que no veía y que se le hacia extraño  
-¿Dean?  
-no es nada Sammy, solo pensaba-dijo sonriendo y pensando en aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA EN SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS, YA LOS TENIA ESCRITOS, PERO NO HE TENIDO EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR YA QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME HA TENIDO DEMASIADO AJETREADA Y SOLO LLEGO A CASA CON LA IDEA DE DORMIR JEJEJEJE, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CAPÍTULOS,


	11. EPILOGO “FETICHES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Advertencia: Lemmon, relación chicoxchico si no te gusta este tipo de relación o escena en su caso omite por favor este capitulo o el leerlo.
> 
> Jajajajaja, si lo se, raro el nombre pero ya verán porque, aunque creo que algunos ya se irán dando una idea jejeje, ehhhhhh aquí viene el lemmon, de una vez advierto no son muy buena en estas escenas pero esperen y les guste. Ahora a disfrutar digo a leer jejejeje >.

EPILOGO “FETICHES”

POV CASTIEL

Con que palabras describir su situación, si tuviera que elegir serian molesto, frustrado e incrédulo, no podía creer el comportamiento de Dean, al principio creía que solo eran imaginaciones suyas pero cuando vio que el rubio le evitaba descaradamente le frustró, no permitiría que su pecoso se alejara de él, era suyo, ya estaba planeando que hacer para hablar con él, había decidido que definitivamente quería estar con él y si su protegido creía que se iba a alejar de él está totalmente equivocado, Dean Winchester le pertenecía y no lo abandonaría por ningún motivo, tendría que castigarlo después de todo.  
Los hermanos acababan de llegar de una cacería, había acordado con Gabriel sorpresivamente, que separarían a los Winchester, solo que ya no les tomarían parecer.  
En cuanto los dos entraron se encontraron frente a frente con los ángeles.  
-Cas, Gabriel ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?-les cuestiono Dean, pero más tardo en darse cuenta de la situación que en lo que Gabriel tomo a Sam del brazo y desapareció con él de la habitación  
-¿Qué demonios?-apenas hablo Dean y ya tenía a Castiel encima suyo, trato de forcejear, pero era inútil era obvio que Cas tenía más fuerza que él.  
-no luches Dean, lo que menor quiero es lastimarte-le dijo al oído  
-eso no me tranquiliza-estaba nervioso, lo admitía, la cercanía de Cas lo ponía demasiado nervioso y provocaba reacciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo  
-no me gusto que me estuvieras evitando Dean, ¿acaso hice algo que molestara?-hablo con falso tono de inocencia, el sabía muy bien lo que había hecho  
-no, no, es solo que no lo sé-Cas le tomo de las muñecas y las coloco encima de su cabeza.  
-bueno, no me gusto el que me alejaras así que ahora tendré que castigarte-chupo el lóbulo de su oreja tan sensualmente que provoco un pequeño gemido en Dean-delicioso-susurro en su oído  
-ahhhhhhh-Dean solo podía gemir, no conocía esta parte dominante de Cas, pero definitivamente le gustaba, le gustaba como le sujetaba, el cómo tocaba posesivamente su cintura con su mano libre  
-eres un gatito muy malo Dean-lo volteo hacia la pared aun sujetando sus muñecas y restregándose contra él, no supo en que momento pero Cas le cambio de ropa por un traje de gato, pero no uno cualquiera, solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos algo ajustados que atrás tenían una cola esponjada, unas orejas de gato y un collar con un cascabel en el cuello lo malo o bueno depende el punto de vista es que no llevaba camisa-ahora tendré que enseñarte a comportarte-demonios la voz de Cas era tan sensual y ronca  
-por favor Cas-no sabía que pedía pero quería a Cas, él cual le acariciaba la espalda y su pecho y aun se frotaba contra él, pudiendo notar lo ansioso del ángel y de él mismo  
-¿por favor que Dean?-contesto besando y chupando su cuello-¿acaso quieres algo?-chupo su lóbulo-¿acaso quieres que te toque Dean?-se froto más contra él y empezó a descender su mano hacia su entrepierna-¿acaso quieres que te acaricie?-empezó a acariciarlo encima del pantalón notando como el miembro del rubio empezaba a ponerse duro-¿acaso quieres que me detenga?-metió la mano dentro del pantalón y acaricio el miembro de Dean, ni el mismo entendía del todo su comportamiento pero no pensaba detenerse, le gustaba como se veía el rubio bajo su toque  
-no no Cas, por favor Cas-rogó el cazador, no quería que se detuviera, no entendía del todo pero no quería que su ángel se alejara  
-dime Dean, dime lo que quieres-aumento el ritmo se su mano, provocando más gemidos en el cazador  
-no, no pares ahh ahhhh, por favor por favor- no le importaba el rogar, solo quería sentir más esa sensación de placer que le provocaba Cas  
-ohh créeme que no me detendré- le beso, un beso casto pero que le transmitía todo lo que sentía, le bajo el pantalón y le acaricio es bonito trasero-vaya no creía que incluso tuvieras pecas aquí-lo pellizco un poco y solo pudo ver como Dean se ponía más rojo-no te avergüences, me gustan-lo beso, no podía parar de hacerlo, le acerco sus dedos a la boca, sabía que tendría que mojarlos para poder preparar al rubio, cuando Dean los chupo no pudo evitar gemir, demonios se trataba de darle una lección a Dean no que esté lo distrajera-suficiente-noto al instante como su pecoso se tensaba, después de todo Dean sería la primera vez de Dean de esa forma y le gusto, le gusto que fuera con él, no dejaría que nadie más tuviera de esa forma a su protegido  
-Cas por favor, por favor ya no aguanto ahhh-Dean suspiro en cuanto tuvo el primer dedo dentro suyo  
-tranquilo, primero tengo que prepararte-siguió con el segundo dedo y asi hasta llegar tener tres dedos dentro de Dean, moviéndolos, tijereando con ellos, hasta que toco un punto sensible, lo que provoco un gemido demasiado fuerte en Dean  
-ma más Cas, haz hazlo de nuevo-pidió el rubio buscando más contacto con sus dedos, diablos si Dean seguía rogándole así no podría controlarse  
-sshhh, pronto bebe, pronto-saco sus dedos de Dean, él cual no supo cuando Castiel se quitó su ropa y solo pudo observar lo duro que estaba su ángel, Castiel lo volteo y lo beso apasionadamente, danzando con sus lenguas, logrando que Dean lloriqueara por la falta de sus dedos, le acaricio la cara-paciencia cariño, lo tumbo en la cama y se posiciono encima de su cazador cosa que aprovecho el pecoso para abrazarlo por el cuello con sus brazos-dime que pare y lo haré, no quiero lastimarte-lentamente empezó a entrar en su cazador, tratando de no lastimarlo demasiado, pero Dean era tan estrecho que se le dificultaba cuando por fin logro estar dentro de Dean por completo no se movió hasta que su protegido estuviera acostumbrado a él  
-muévete Cas, por favor muévete-envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Castiel, moviendo sus caderas para lograr más fricción, sentía como el miembro de Cas tocaba ese punto especial en él cada vez que se movía lentamente -por favor te necesito-lloriqueo, ni el mismo se reconocía, pero quería que Cas se moviera, quería estar con Cas  
-tu lo has pedido-empezó a moverse rápido, duro, definitivamente en cada estocada tocaba ese punto en Dean que provocaba que suspirara y gimiera mas fuerte  
-más más fuerte, más más rápido ahhhh ahhhhh-apenas podía hablar pero no le importaba solo le importaba tener a Cas con él, pronto sintió como con cada estocada Castiel tocaba su próstata lo que provocaba que se acercara a su climax-ahhhhhh ahí ahí Cas, por favor por favor no te detengas-Cas le obedeció no se detuvo y siguió moviéndose como le pedía Dean, tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embestidas notaba como su pecoso se acercaba a su clímax y como sus paredes le apretaban cada vez más, lo que provocaba que el también se acercara a su orgasmo, pronto perdió el control y embestía fuertemente a Dean, lo que causo que su rubio llegara a su culminación se movió tres veces más dentro de su rubio y el también de corrió dentro de su protegido, salió cuidadosamente de él y lo coloco encima de él  
-no vuelvas a evitarme gatito-le beso en los labios dulcemente, beso al que correspondió Dean y pronto se transformó en uno lleno de pasión, demostrando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando por fin se separaron Dean apoyo su frente contra la de Castiel, mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban-te amo Dean-eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba el cazador-no me importa lo que digan los demás o lo que tú mismo digas que no podemos estar juntos, te amo y no me alejare de ti, entendiste, eres mío y me perteneces-de nuevo esa posesividad de Cas, realmente le gustaba, sentía que podía liberarse un poco más con él-nunca te dejare-lo abrazo posesivamente por la cintura  
-yo también te amo Cas-correspondió al abrazo, por fin podía estar con él.  
Al día siguiente salió de la habitación junto con Cas detrás de él, cuál fue su sorpresa que el encontrar aun sonrojado Sammy un poco incómodo en su andar y un sonriente Gabriel, al parecer había ocurrido una escena parecida con ellos, bueno por el momento no le importaría.  
-vamos gatito tenemos que irnos-le abrazo Cas por la cintura  
-¿Gatito?, porque me dijiste gatito?-no pudo evitar el dejar pasar esa duda, lo había notado desde anoche  
-de pequeño parecías un gatito y con el traje de Crowley te veías más como uno-  
-Dios mio Cas, no digas esas cosas-inevitablemente se sonrojo lo que provoco una sonrisa en su angel  
-te dije que te veías adorable, le beso en los labios, además eres solo mio, mi pequeño Dean-susurro en su oreja, alejándose un poco de él para acercarse al otro par y dejando a Dean un poco atrás, el cual solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa si definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada y no dejaría por nada del mundo a su angel.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TARARARARA AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL MATENME SI QUIEREN JEJEJEJE NO ES TAN BUENO COMO A MI ME GUSTARÍA PERO SIN DUDA ALGUNA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, EN CUANTO AL LEMMON BUENO ES MI PRIMER INTENTO DE ESCENA DE ESTE TIPO ASÍ QUE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, EN LO PARTICULAR ME GUSTA QUE CASTIEL SEA POSESIVO Y DOMINANTE CON DEAN POR ESO LO ESCRIBÍ DE ESTA MANERA PERO SINO LES GUSTO NO DUDEN EN DECÍRMELO, EN CUANTO A LAS DEMÁS PAREJAS SOLO QUISE CENTRARME EN DESTIEL, EN LOS OTROS SOLO PUSE LEVES REFERENCIAS, LO SIENTO SI ESPERABAN MAS DE ELLAS PROMETO COMPENSAR.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy nueva en AO3, la historia la tengo en otra plataforma (ff.net jejeje), pero hasta ahora me anime a unirme a AO3 y subirla aquí también, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿les gusto? Espero que si, acepto sugerencias, recomendaciones, amenazas y tomatazos jejeje, sin más gracias por leer, buen inicio de semana.


End file.
